Origins of a Feline
Synopsis Bob the Cat arrives at the GDG base, and he asks for a "little" favour. Bob asks if he can use their new anomaly to return to times long gone and make peace with his family and saving the feline he loved, but just how much can the GDG allow Bob to do? Plot GDG Base: Drauss sat alone in his chair watching the world go by. Everyone in the base was relaxed, it had been a good few days without anomalies. The door banged open, and at it stood Bob the Cat. "Mrow!" Bob exclaimed. "Bob?" Drauss asked, getting a catspeak amulet from his drawer and putting it on. "Yes, it is me," Bob said. "What are you doing here?" "I have come to ask you a little favour..." ---- Title Sequence... ---- GDG Base: "What do you mean by little favour?" Drauss asked. "You get anomalies, don't you?" Bob asked. "Well yes, we do." "I was wondering if you've ever had one open to about two hundred years ago in the Kharidian Desert." "Well, no we haven't." The anomaly detector started flashing, showing an anomaly in the Kharidian Desert. "It's your lucky day Bob." "There is one?" "Yes." "Well I'd like you to come with me and monitor the anomaly and help me do a few things." "Like what?" "Possibly rewrite a bit of my history." "Oh no, no, I can't do that." "It won't effect anyone!" "It's against the rules!" "I just want to make up with my parents!" "Oh, alright then, but just this!" Drauss ordered. ---- Kharidian Desert, 200 Years Ago: Thomas and Evalina had been together for 50 years. They had had one kitten, but they had not seen him in 5 years, not since he had left at 15. Suddenly an anomaly flared into existence, and out of it stepped Drauss, Cratus, Kairie and Bob. "Robert?" Evalina asked. "It is me!" Bob exclaimed. Evalina ran to her son and proceeded to groom him. "That's an unusual greeting," Drauss said. "Well it's natural for cats," Kairie said, clasping Drauss' hand in her own. Drauss smiled. "Where have you been son? We've been worried sick! And oh my, you're so old! You must be 25 now!" "He looks good for 200," Drauss murmured. "Quiet you! He probably has an anti-aging thing," Kairie said. "But still, 200! Or 225 I should say." "Son, why did you go?" Thomas asked. "After the argument we had, I thought there was no place for me back here, so I just started wandering the world alone," Bob replied. "You should have come back! I'm sorry I got so angry with you." "And I'm sorry I was such a useless son." "You were never useless, and you never will be." "Thank you, father." "Robert, can we have a talk over here for a minute," Drauss said, smiling at Thomas and giving a wave. "Go on Robert, go speak with your companions," Thomas said. Bob wandered over to Drauss, Cratus and Kairie. "What is it?" Bob asked. "Now you've had your meddle in history, isn't it time we all went back?" Drauss asked. "But I need to do one more thing!" "What?" "My girlfriend, Neite, went missing in the Kharidian Desert at around this time, I want to stop it from ever happening." "No." "Why?" Bob and Kairie asked in unison. "You know why! Saving someone from dying or disappearing alters the course of your own timeline!" "That didn't!" "That's because you never went back to your parents! If your past self goes looking for Neite and finds you of the future with her, your whole timeline will possibly splinter and shatter the world around you and all you've effected!" "You don't know that for certain," Kairie said. "Well i'm not taking chances!" "You allowed that Traveller to encounter you in two times and altered his timeline!" "That was different! All of Asgarnia was at stake! Them Kalphites wouldn't have just destroyed Falador, they would have moved on to Taverley, Burthorpe, Port Sarim, Rimmington, our base! They would have probably had a go at Misthalin as well!" "So it's alright when there are people's lives at stake is it? A whole city of humans are much more important than one cat?" "Yes." "That's where you're wrong," Kairie said. "Nothing is more important than the other. We were organised to save people from anomalies, and no doubt Neite had an encounter with one!" "Well I'm not doing anything to help, neither is Cratus and neither are you!" Drauss ordered. "Luckily I put tags on the lot of you to pull you back to the present in order to prevent something like this happening!" Drauss said, pressing a button on his amulet which pulled him, Cratus, Kairie and Bob back through the anomaly to the present day... ---- GDG Base, Two Hours Later: Bob was sitting out at the waterfront of Port Sarim while Drauss sat alone at his desk in a foul mood. Kairie walked right up to him, equally as angry. "For someone so loving they can be equally as selfish as well!" Kairie shouted. "Me selfish? He's the one who wants to risk the course of history to save one cat while the rest of the world collapses!" "Aliens shatter the timeline all the time! Look!" Kairie presented a book to Drauss entitled The History of Seer's Village. She flicked through the pages and pointed at a chapter titled Lights in the Sky, Creatures in the Night. "This didn't used to be called this, did it? This chapter was originally on the construction of Camelot Castle and its effects on the village! Now look! It's a whole chapter about a bunch of aliens crash landing in McGrubor's Wood!" "Hang on, I think you've got a point!" "We only remember it because we are the ones who have been through to this time and seen the book as it was originally, before the timeline changed! If this is happening everyday, which it is, and nobody is affected by it, then why can't we do it?" "Don't you get it, things do change, people die in these attacks, armies crumble beneath them, we are there when these battles take place so we know no different!" "These is a way of doing this though. I have a solution." "What is it?" "Bob can find Neite, but then he will have to go with her through that anomaly 200 years ago to wherever it leads on the other side." "How do you know its an anomaly?" "Because it must be! These cats have teleportation, don't they?" "Yes." "So why couldn't Bob just immediately teleport to find Neite? Because she had left not only the location, but also the year!" ---- Kharidian Desert, 200 Years Ago: "We're gonna have to hurry to find this anomaly. This one is fading, and quick," Drauss said. "There it is!" Cratus exclaimed, pointing into the distance. Bob ran towards it, and in front of it stood Neite. "Neite! What is this?" Bob asked. "I do not know," Neite answered. "Shall we see?" "But let's go together." "As you wish." And with that Bob and Neite entered the anomaly, which closed in on itself immediately. "Oh, I hope they've gone somewhere safe." "You can never tell with an anomaly, though..." ---- Credits ---- Post-Credits, GDG Base: Drauss and Kairie kissed each other good night, and suddenly the anomaly detector rang out. "It's up on the pier!" Cratus called. "Let's go see then!" Drauss shouted. ---- Port Sarim Pier: Out of the glowing anomaly on the pier stepped Bob and Neite. "I knew we'd meet again," Bob said. "You knew all along?" Drauss asked. "Yes, there's more to me than meets the eye." The moon shone high in the sky, as everyone made their separate ways, apart from Bob and Neite, who sat on the dock, together at last. Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Bob the Cat References Roots Category:Time Fractures stories